Parties
by xNightDreamerx
Summary: Levi hated parties. That was a fact, at least to him it was. Mainly because he had to stay in a room filled with nobles, but after seeing Petra in that dress maybe he should reconsider that so called 'fact'. -Letra/Riverta, whatever you wanna call -


Levi hated parties, no hate was an understatement for how he felt wearing a suit, being surrounded by people who sure as hell never seen the bloody horror he had faced outside the walls, and most of all the former gang street leader hated the way Erwin talked him and his squad into being here at this stupid party that was supposed to be an award ceremony for none other than Levi and his squad.

Nevertheless he owed a debt to Erwin, and going to a party with the blonde commander was just a small part in paying back that debt, and plus Levi knew that his squad could use a break after their last expedition, but still… He hated parties.

The irritated black haired man glanced around the forsaken ballroom looking for his team as he stuck onto Erwin, his representative in this charade people call a party. All he saw were fat barbarians dressed in death's colors, and busty women fawning over Erwin from afar with their fans.

"I'm going to find the others."

That was the excuse he gave to the blonde commander who was also in a suit before slipping away into the crowd like a phantom in the night. To be more specific he was looking for a certain honey haired woman. In the long time he had known the stead fast woman, Levi found out many things about Petra.

One, she didn't like attention. Especially the heated gazes of rich nobleman coming at her from all directions as so describe to him by Hanji who was also attending the party and she was constantly bouncing around from person to person to babble about her experiments. Levi at that moment stopped in his tracks in the midst of a crowd of whispering humans. The question in his mind at that moment was what could be his excuse for seeing the woman?

Now he thought the stupid party was getting to his sharpened head, because why would he of all people need to have an excuse to her? Tsk. Levi really did have to find her for he felt that if he didn't she'd be swallowed by the wolves in sheep's clothing.

* * *

Petra was absolutely completely terrified right now. Why?

"What's your name, my lady?"

"P-Petra."

"I must say that you look absolute elegant in that dress."

"Uh thanks."

"Would you like to dance, miss?" asked a brown haired man extending his hand to her.

"Um…"

"No, come dance with me." Cut in another nobleman but this time with blonde hair reaching out for her.

"Uh…"

The only woman in the Special Operations Squad handpicked by her Corporal could take on Titans that were three time the height of the ballroom itself, but when it came to the men that weren't soldiers fighting for the same cause as her was… Petra didn't know what to do in this kind of situation that didn't involve slicing off Titan's necks or talking about how to clean the Levi way.

Where was Hanji when she needed the eccentric scientist? No doubt she could scare off the men gathering around her by talking about… What were their names? Ah yes, Chicacchironi and Albert

With that being said, where was she again? Oh right talking to Commander Erwin. There was no doubt in her mind that her Corporal was with the blonde man and was making sarcastic remarks against Hanji. Now that she thought about it, where was Levi?

Petra knew her thoughts should be nothing more than concern for her leader, but as a woman the honey haired woman couldn't help herself thinking about her crush, one of the greatest Titan killers in centuries. Like any normal woman she wanted something in life to share with someone.

Unfortunately in this cruel world that's merely a fleeting dream in her line of work. For if that special person gets killed by a Titan, it would only break the other person's mind and spirit, and that's not something Petra would have. Chains of the dead dragging her down…

When one of them grabbed her wrist that was the last straw to Levi's patience and her nervousness, quickly Petra grabbed the poor nobleman's arm and using the techniques she got from one of her friends in her cadet days, the woman flipped the guy onto his back.

Naturally, the men surrounding her frantically took a few steps back, while the poor nobleman that Levi recognized as the King's distant third cousin son reeked of filthy rum and noble arrogance as he shouted to the top of his lungs, "How dare you little bitch!"

The king's cousin raised his arm and Petra did what any girl who was about to get slapped, she flinched despite her three year Spartan training. Levi cut in feeling it was time to save one of his members from utter disgrace. He grabbed the slight chubby man's arm and said, "Petra."

"C-corporal?!" Petra opened her eyes, wanting to dig herself a hole so deep not even a fifteen meter titan could get her out. Not only did she flip the King's distant cousin on his back (and possibly injuring the ungrateful man, but she didn't want to think of the consequences now), Levi saw it all! And by the looks of it, he's not happy. Plus I flinched! Petra thought terrified as Levi came closer. She wanted to the hell run away but her duty to the black haired man refused her own pleas.

Levi took in a small breath, his eyes and scowl remained the same, but in his mind it was chaotic. After all she was wearing a dress. Not just any dress, a fucking short one that he had to admit… It looked good on Petra.

Fuck that.

She looked amazing in that vermilion one shoulder dress.

"You're this whore's man, aren't you? I hope you know the consequences to injuring me!" Snarled the man as Levi went over to Petra silently still wearing his trademark scowl. The notable short man wanted personally to put the chubby pig on a line over Wall Rose and enjoy his squeals.

The corporal took her cold yet sweaty hand and turned to the King's cousin. "Stop wasting your dirty breath you lard. The only reason why I haven't did anything to you for disrespecting my squad member yet is because I don't want to cause any more problems for Erwin who would have my ass handled to me in a heartbeat. I don't give a damn about you or the King. If you ever think about harassing Petra again…. I'll hang you on a cord and feed you to the Titans."

Without another word to the pale faced nobleman the duo walked away. Petra was dragged in a pot of confusion and that bitter delusion of

"I'm sorry." were the first words out of her mouth once they got to the empty balcony.

"Why are you apologizing?" Petra leaned against the balcony and shivered when the cold air brushed against her bare skin, but steeled herself to fight it. Levi accompanied her while taking off his coat and placing it on top of her head. Silently taking it off her head Petra said, "I flinched like a village girl, and I hurt the King's cousin. Not to mention the ruckus I cause…"

"Petra. Did you want to dance with the piece of trash?" Levi sighed as Petra replied instinctively, "No, sir."

"Did you intentionally flip him on his lazy ass?"

"No, it was on instinct." said Petra immediately

"Then why should you be sorry for what the lard did?" He does have a point. Nagged a voice in Petra's mind as Petra argued, "But I flinched! I know you can't tolerate weakness!"

"That's true, but this is your first time being surrounded by lazy people who are protected by the law and the Wall Sina. Why didn't you stick to the others?"

"I…" Petra wanted to say something practical, but knowing her leader could see right through her lies, she went with the next best thing, honesty. Truth from the woman in her. "I went to find you."

"Why?" was normally the response to any answer like Petra's, but instead Levi turned to Petra and held out his hand, "Petra, dance with me."

"Eh?" Or "I don't know how to dance." Should have been that cliché response, but they weren't the type to be lovely dovey. They were the people who silently communicated with their partners with only a few simple words and gestures.

Petra merely placed her hand onto his extended hand and shoulder while the black haired man took a hold of her waist with his other hand. She let her corporal (after all she wanted to see the results of their dance lessons) lead them to slow music from the orchestra in the ballroom.

Petra enjoyed every moment of that silent dance and the last few more till it was time for the Levi Unit to get up and accept their 'awards'. Before the duo at the balcony went back into festivities Levi stopped Petra who was about to lead him back inside and decided to do something that would be slightly overstepping the bounds of a team relationship.

Wordlessly he grasped her wrist turned her around so that she was facing him and said, "You look beautiful, Petra."

Eh? Petra blinked while her squad leader's words were repeated over and over in her mind, and what seemed like forever to the petite woman only counted as seconds before Levi noted the red that tinted her cheeks.

Reverting back to her fidgety self Petra mumbled a 'thank you corporal.' while looking down to her orange red shoes. Levi nodded before saying, "Let's go."

The blonde haired woman in red happily followed the man that she loved into the cage of false duty.

* * *

**Something I wanted to do, and did.**

**Now I'm kind of sorta active on tumblr, but putting that aside I'm writing a Letra (Levi x Petra) fanfiction that goes something like this:**

**Perta Ral is the person people go to when they have a problem, a problem that only the strong willed blonde can solve. Levi cleans the dirt and mud out of people's lives. Not a single trace of the problem will be in this life once the short scowling loner is done with them. So how'd these two ended up living together?**

**So if anyone wants this story to go up, say the word!~**

**Please review. Critics allowed, flames are a no show.**


End file.
